Mobile devices and other electronic devices often have specific standards by which different circuits and components within such devices should comply. By adhering to specific standards for communications, multiple manufacturers may provide different parts of components of these devices. One such standard for mobile devices is the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI). MIPI standards provide guidance for manufacturers when designing and producing components, such as cameras, batteries, and the like, for mobile devices.
Within MIPI standards, a physical layer (PHY) may define specific interfaces between integrated circuits and physical signal-carrying mediums (e.g., the copper wire or traces between components). Thus, a circuit or device that is sending a signal may comply with transmission standards defined by a MIPI-PHY specification. Similarly, a circuit or device that is receiving a signal may also comply with receiving standards defined by a MIPI-PHY specification. Further yet, as technology for transmitting and receiving signals improves, additional definitions within these standards also develop. One such additional definition in a differential signal physical layer standard (D-PHY).
With such standards in place, a need arises for manufacturing integrated circuits for use within mobile devices that are flexible and configurable yet still are able to comply with MIPI D-PHY standards.